desconocidas
by samanthathunder
Summary: la banda shane va en una mision, de rrepente estan en apuros y dos chicas los salvan (no queria adelantarles mucho y por eso lo dejo asi de corto) sera mejor q lean el fic
1. el problema

hola este es mi primer fic y espero que les agrade  
DESCONOCIDAS

-hey despierta

-cinco minutos mas...

-despierta hay una fuga

-¿no la puedes reparar tu?

-hay una fuga de agua oscura

-(la 2da figura se levanta toda alarmada y cae respondiendo) ¿que?¿ por que no me lo dijiste?

-que crees q te estuve diciendo

-bueno no te enojes, tienes que ser mas especifica con lo que dices

-ya súbete a tu mecha y vámonos

MIENTRAS CON LA BANDA DE SHANE

Apúrense chicos-dijo eli acelerando su mecha

eli¡ no podemos ir tan rápido como tu -reprocho pronto

Dilo por ti respondió trixie acelerando su mecha y alcanzando a eli

¿por que tanta prisa? pregunto kord

hay una fuga d agua oscura dijo eli respondiendo a la pregunta del troll

ok pero no me dejen dijo pronto ya q la banda lo estaba dejando atrás

...

PV d TWIST

blakk nos envió a una caverna supuestamente "abandonada" para recoger agua oscura que se había estado filtrando por debajo de la caverna y no puedo creer q pude soportar a los payasos de Loke y Lode todo el viaje de camino a la caverna, cuando Quentin estaba explicando como sacar el agua oscura de la caverna sin causar un derrame escuche como si unas mechas vinieran hacia donde estábamos.

Nadie más lo escucho, así que decidí investigar q era y era nada mas ni nada menos q la banda de shane (¿algun dia no dejaran de meter sus narices?) cargue q loky y se la lance a eli pero este la esquivo con facilidad asi que corrí a avisarle a los demas q teniamos compañia y ellos comenzaron a dispararles malvadas por monton dejando a la banda shane en apuros

PV d ELI

Eran aprox. las 7:00 am y yo apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos de tanto sueño q traía, me cambie y sali de mi habitación al mismo tiempo que trixie ho-hola trix (perdonen q no se como escribir los tartamudeos)  
hola eli-dijo trix

¿genial ahora qué?-pensé subiéndome a lucky y al mismo tiempo llamando a los demas para q se dieran prisa

...

cuando llegamos a la caverna indicada al primero q vimos fue a twist ya q este me lanzo a loky pero afortunadamente no logro alcanzarme y twist salio corriendo a donde sea q fuera.

lo seguimos y para nuestra sorpresa no estaba solo si no q habian cerca de 30 hombres de blakk y junto a ellos Loke,Lode,Quentin y Diablos Nachos.

estos al vernos comensaron a lanzarnos malvadas por millones

casi nos quedamos sin babosas solo teniamos unas cuantas cada evidente q estabamos en problemas

...  
ok esa es la primera parte de mi fic le doy un agradecimiento enorme a

CriXarBetta

y a mi mejor amiga en el cole que siempre me ha estado apoyando


	2. la mascara y el rencuentro

Holis he estado "algo" atareada en el cole, digamos que no he tenido mucho tiempo pero alfin salgo de vacaciones el 19 de diciembre ademas que me la pasaba dibujando mi OC y demás asi que sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el Chapter 2 que lo disfruten¡  
por cierto las dos chicas que se mencionan aquí son los OC de una amiga y el mio (de la mascara)

…_**.  
**_  
_**"estábamos casi perdidos y con escasas municiones nos mirábamos unos a otros con cara de desesperación"**_

_**Solo me quedan bluster y otras cuatro babosas chicos-dijo trixie mirando a sus amigos**_

_**A mi solo me quedan burpy, dirigible y otras 2-dijo Eli mientras se cubria detrás de unas rocas**_

_**Pronto luchara hasta el final!-dijo el dichoso topoide saliendo de su escondite pero al ser divisado por el diablos nachos se volvió a esconder en este nuevamente.**_

_**Tu mejor no digas nada pronto-dijo kord mirando seriamente al topoide el cual solo se cubrió de otra explosión que hubo junto a ellos**_

_**Aaaaa-dijo pronto el cual se había asustado con la explosión**_

_**Shhh-le dijeron los demás al unisonó**_

_**Snif snif chicos huelen eso?-dijo el topoide **_

_**Nop y no me quiero imaginar que podría ser-dijo trix con una cara de asco**_

_**Ahora no pronto necesitamos ayuda y urgente -dijo eli**_

_**Esta bien pero ese olor se me hace familiar como si fuese el clan sombra-dijo pronto algo pensativo**_

_**Si es asi seria buen momento para que aparecieran ya me quede sin ideasy sin babosas-dijo eli con preocupación**_

_**Pues que tal si intentas el disparo de fusión como la ultima vez?-dijo trixie señalando a burpy **_

_**Pues no es una mala idea trix, tu por la derecha, kord y pronto por la izquierda y yo por delante- dijo eli señalando las posiciones de cada uno de sus amigos los cuales solo asintieron **_

_**Pues vale la pena intentarlo puesto que ahora estamos en esta situación-dijo kord poniéndose donde su líder le había indicado**_

_**Vamos salgan de ahí están atrapados dijo el dablos nachos con una de sus tétricas sonrisas (encerio ni yo misma me entiendo)**_

_**Si claaaaro como no?- dijo eli con un tono burlon que al parecer tenia algo en mente **_

_**Tu nunca te rindes verdad shane?-dijo twist con su lanzadora cargada con una trilladora**_

_**Nop y no pienso hacerlo-dijo eli mientras cargaba a su demoledora**_

_**Bueno como tu gustes-dicho estoy twist lanzo a su babosa trilladora e eli a su demoledora que fue noqueada por la de twist y se dirigía con velocidad a su objetivo el cual era el Shane**_

_**Pero esta en su trayectoria fue desviada por otra babosa la cual era carnero pero en vez de tener el color azul acostumbrado tenia negro y sus cuernos eran algo mas largos que la carnero convencional que tenia eli  
**_

_**Detras de ellos salieron dos chicas una de ellas traía puesta una playera morada manga corta, debajo de esta una de manga negra, jeans negros botas de combate negras y 2 collares uno era morado parecido al de un perro y el otro traía colgado un cristal parecido a una vitalis (asi se escribe?) y llevaba una mascara color amarilla con el dibujo de una sonrisa sadica (por un decir) la cual cubria su rostro la otra chica tenia pelo castaño oscuro, ojos cafés, una camiseta blanca con orillas negras pantalon gris botas negras. Cada una en sus respectivas macha bestias de lobo la de la chica con mascara era negra completamente con algún resalto de color rojo y la mecha de la otra era de un color gris con azul.  
...eli busco de donde habian salido por si encontraba otra salida de dicha caverna rodeada de agua oscura pero no encontro nada, habia sido como si se hubiesen teletransportado o algo asi por el estilo.  
Eli no presto atención a lo sucedido y se concentro mas en el combate..**_

_**Twist lanzo una aquabekk malvada que acerto a la chica de la mascara e hizo que esta callera de su mecha-bestia y esta ya en el suelo le disparo una babosa que parecia era una infierno pero de color azul, la babosa llego a los 150 km se transformo en una versión de la infierno de color azul y la forma de un corazón en la altura del pecho  
Eli al mismo tiempo que lanzo a burpy, este cuando se transformo se quedo mirando a la otra infierno y por no prestar atención en su trayectoria se estrello con una estalactita haciendo que esta se rompiera y cayera sobre algunos matones, mientras burpy estaba en eso la otra babosa lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que disperso a algunos guardias.**_

_**Despues de dispersar a los guardias la babosa regreso con su dueña y esta le extendio la mano para que la pequeña babosa subiese, twist aptrovecho que esta esta estaba distraida para lanzarle una carnero malvada pero la chica la esquivo a tiempo y le lanzo una babosa que se parecia mucho a dirigible pero era de color blanco con azul celeste esta hizo una barrera de cristal alrededor de twist, el cual lanzo una demoledora malvada que hizo trizas esa barrera y alzando una neblina de polvo en la que apenas se podía ver lo que había adelante, cuando dicha neblina se disperso apareció delante de el la chica de la mascara tomandolo por sorpresa y tirándolo al suelo, Twist no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente haci que rápidamente se levando y de una patada hizo que la mascara de aquella chica se callera revelando….**_

DEL OTRO LADO DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA..  
Quienes son y por que están aquí?-dijo eli viendo a la chica de ojos cafes la cual bloqueo con su mecha una carnero malvada que por poco de daba a Eli

_**Por la misma razón que tu- dijo la chica lanzando una babosa fosforo que cego a loke y lode después de eso lanzo una polero que los enredo he hizo que calleran al suelo.**_

_**Pronto no entiende ni una "J" de lo que esta pasando aquí- reprocho el topoide detrás de una roca**_

_**No hay nada que entender solo procuren que no los maten y que salgan con vida de esta caverna- dijo la ojicafé mirando en especial a pronto con una mirada seria  
**_

_**CON TWIST Y LA SUSODICHA (creo q me excedí j3j3 XD)**_

_**La máscara al caer dejo ver el rostro de esta pero gracias al humo restante de la explosión Twist no logro reconocerla por completo lo único que pudo ver eran dos ojos de color azul claro los cuales el reconoció inmediatamente **_

_**No pudo ponerle mas atención a identificar quien era ya que la chica aji café le lanzo de la nada una electroshock que lo saco de sus pensamientos, afortunadamente para el pudo esquivar la babosa y contrarrestar con una carnero pero esta fue bloqueada por la mecha-bestia gris de la misma**_

_**Eso estuvo cerca- dijo la pali café subiéndose a su mecha-bestia**_

_**La otra chica silbó para que su mecha que se estaba encargando de asustar a 1 guardia que se encontraba en una esquina acorralado por la misma, cuando esta lo dejo en paz se desmayo, (jaja XD) la chica volvió a silvar y la mecha se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella, frenando justo delante de esta haciendo que una mini nube de polvo los cubriera, rápidamente esta se le subió no sin antes recoger del suelo la mascara de color amarillo y colocársela para que nadie mas la pudiese reconocer.**_

_**Ya solo quedaban unos cuantos guardias no mas de 8 contando al diablos nachos y a Twist, ya que los demás se habían echado a correr.**_

_**Ahora!-dijo la oji café conduciendo su mecha y librando un par de charcos de agua oscura **_(les hago el recordatorio de que la caverna tiene agua oscura)_** y disparando una babosa blanca con marcas de color verde muy claro**_ (es la babosa blanca de la maestra invencible) _**la otra chica de la mascara dirigió su mecha a unas rocas y salto quedando encima de estas al mismo tiempo en el que cargaba en su lanzadora una babosa negra con azul y la disparo, las dos babosas se transformaron en sincronía e hicieron una especie de explosión de luz que ilumino toda la caverna haciendo que la misma recuperara su color y que el agua oscura desapareciera.**_

_**Gra-cias?-dijo Eli para agradecer la ayuda brindada a las dos chicas pero cuando volteo se topo con la sorpresa de que ya no estaban ni había señal alguna de cómo se habían ido al parecer se habían esfumado.  
**_

**Tan tan tan…...**

**Alguna suposición de quienes se supone que eran?**

**Bueno esta semana salgo de vacaciones mas bien dicho mañana mismo salgo de vacaciones siiiiiiii no había podido actualizar el fic gracias a varios contratiempos pero creo que la próxima semana les tendre la 3 parte y un one fic shot (no prometo nada) vere que puedo hacer **

**Espero que halla sido de su agrado y  
nos vemos en el siguiente cap**

**Chao chao! **


End file.
